Battlefield
This page is where the battles are roleplayed that are not in a specific clan's camp or territory! The next battle is *All clans vs. DeathClan Come fight for your clan's honor! August 15, 2010 StarClan Fights Badgers Dustpelt arrives near the twoleg nests that badgers have taken over. Deputy of StarClan 19:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Clawpaw follows his mentor closley.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Get down we are going to wait for a signal from Sandstar then we attack! Deputy of StarClan 19:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) There it is attack!!!!!!! Dustpelt explodes from the bushes with the rest of his patrol. Deputy of StarClan 19:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Leaps out of bush hissing!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Draw the badgers out of the nests!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -draws badgers out of nest-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Dustpelt races in and nips a badger. It roars in pain and they turn and attack the cats. Deputy of StarClan 19:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Clawpaw I will distract the badger while you bite it behind! Deputy of StarClan 19:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -dives for the bager's behind-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Dustpelt claws badgers face and bites its foreleg. Blood starts to gush out. Deputy of StarClan 19:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Stone raced over. -sees new cat- Who are you?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "I'm a rogue, I saw you needed help." (I'm RPing him, btw) Cherryfur123 Thanks!- slices at badgers hindpaw-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Stone leaps on a badger and starts clawing at it. If we get the badger cubs away from the older badgers maybe they will surrender! Deputy of StarClan 19:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Stone nodded. "Good idea." Dust yowls in pain as a badger slices open his shoulder. Deputy of StarClan 19:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar leaps up and claws a badger in the face( Im back!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -grabs dust and call Rosepaw out of hiding-"Rosepaw!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Im ok. Deputy of StarClan 19:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar snarls furiously at the badger who hurt Dustpelt. She dives under it, claws at its underbelly, and races out[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (How about now you lose a life!) Deputy of StarClan 20:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Dust turns and claws a badgers eyes out. Deputy of StarClan 20:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Rosepaw says "no you aren't dust! You're bleeding badly!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I must help my clan! Deputy of StarClan 20:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Im gonna save Clawpaw, from a badger, and lose a life then. Hear that Dark?!?!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Stone yowls as a badger swipes at him Clawpaw watch out there are two badgers behind you!!!! Deputy of StarClan 20:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) '-Hollyleaf, who was gathering herbs, sees badger coming near, and just lies there-' I will be ok!!! Shakes off Rosepaw and trips a badger then rips its belly open. Deputy of StarClan 20:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -Bager nearly rips open Hollyleaf, but instead leaves nasty scar- Sandstar yowls as she sees the mother badger about to claw Clawpaw, "No!" she cries as she jumps in front of Clawpaw and gets knocked aside by the badger and lands with a sickly thud against a rock[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Hollyleaf are you alright? Deputy of StarClan 20:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Two badgers bleeding heavily run away. Deputy of StarClan 20:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Redtooth races over to Holly and begiens to attack badger-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Clawpaw vsiously rips at mothers bager's throat, outraged- Dust races over to help Clawpaw with two badger cubs in his mouth. Deputy of StarClan 20:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar lies on the rock, her eyes closed, and her head bleeding heavily[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan When mother sees that Dust has her cubs she stops fighting. Deputy of StarClan 20:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Stone races over to Sandstar and is followed by Dustpelt Only 1 badger remains. Deputy of StarClan 20:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Rosepaw races over to Sandstar- "Clear the way!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "I'll go help fight the last badger," Stone says I think she is losing a life. Deputy of StarClan 20:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Im gonna go Rp on the MoonClan page for when i lose a life, but ill be back)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Stone snarls and flashes his claws at the badger Dust helps him and soon all the badgers are gone. Deputy of StarClan 20:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "She's losing a life. She'll be fine.'-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Lets bring her back to camp. "I guess I'll get going then," Stone says Thanks for your help Stone! Deputy of StarClan 20:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "No problem," Stone replies. He turns and pads off "Good idea!" -Rosepaw and the rest of Darkcloud's cat, execpt Petalfur, help pick up Sandstar.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Ill wake up when im in the med den)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (k.)-The cats carry Sandstar to med cat den-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -A howl is heard from the nest- Category:Other places